klaroline Hot Hybrid love story
by sweetheartedly
Summary: Caroline and Klaus have spent years apart after their farewell's in the woods, but when a Beremy wedding invite shows up at Klaus's door, he can't stop himself from going. The reunion leads them both to admitting their honest feelings, and leaves Caroline with a choice to make. Rated M for mentions of mature content. This is intended to be a one shot, but may become more.


**Hello. I would like to thank you for reading. **

**If you are not a klaroline fan please do not read. As said in the title and summary this story is about klaroline. There are mentions of Bonnie and Elena but very little. This is basically for all the klaroliners out there.**

**I do not own the rights to CW or The Vampire Diaries although I kind of wish I did. :( **

**This is intended to be a one shot, however if it gets a positive reaction, I would love to continue this story and make it into a bunch of different chapters. So if you liked the story, please let me know and leave a review or favorite it or something. :) **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

She could not believe what she just saw. _That could not have been him_ she thought._ He promised._

It had been years since there rendezvous in the woods, where they said their farewells, with intentions of never seeing each other again. Of course that never stopped either of them from dreaming of that day, over and over again. Caroline often thought about the way his hands felt on her skin, or the way his lips felt when it first touched hers. Klaus often thought about the way she smiled when they kissed, or the way she said his name while he was fondling her neck. Although neither one of them would blindly admit it, they were both madly deeply in love with each other. However being in love with someone doesn't necessarily mean that you should be with them, well at least that's what Caroline thought.

Over the years Klaus had changed. Some would say in a negative way, and some would say in a positive way. He was still as evil as he intended to be from the start, however he no longer had the drive or passion to do anything. Those who wanted him to stop doing bad things loved the new him, and those who saw that although he no longer did any bad things, he was not happy, wished that he would return to his older previous self.

While Klaus was on self destruct mode Caroline was building a life for herself. She graduated from college barely passing her math class, but none the less graduating, and moved on to try and become a beautician. Although it was not something she had wanted to be from the start, she did find an interest in making other people pretty, and getting paid for it. Elena and Bonnie were still her best friends. Elena went into teaching, and Bonnie went into law. After a couple months of working as a beautician she began to get well known, and soon was fairly successful. However even she could not deny, ever since the day in the woods she has not been herself. I mean she was still preppy and outgoing, those were characteristics that would never go away, but she just wasn't as happy. She found herself many times at night trying to figure out why she wasn't satisfied with her life anymore.

Unlike Caroline Klaus knew exactly why he was not himself. The answer was as clear as his dreams of her. He was missing Caroline, and not just in the I miss an old friend type of way, but more like the dreaded depressing I miss the love of my life kind of way. He spent day after day sopping and moping. He often thought of the day at the woods. He couldn't get her out of his head. He regretted what he had said to her as their farewell, and also hated himself for letting her go. However the worst part for him was thinking that although he was fully and utterly distraught because _he_ missed _her_, she probably could not care less. He hated the thought. He hated the idea that he gave her up just so that he could get her confession, I mean sure he got sex, but that was not what he wanted, _that_ was just an added bonus that he would have gotten if he ever got her. Not that the sex was bad, it was the total opposite in every way, but it still haunted him that sex was the way they chose to end their relationship. Caroline was not just another girl to him. Eventually Klaus became someone that had a couple hundred one night stands a year, which was not only plainly disgusting but also very self destructive. It wasn't until he got an invitation to Bonnie and Jeremy's wedding that he stopped throwing a pity party, and decided to do something.

The night before the wedding he headed off for mystic falls. He was as apprehensive as he could ever be. He knew that Caroline would be there, and he also knew that she would be mad at him for breaking his promise. But he couldn't stand it anymore. He was missing a part of himself, and he wasn't going to let that part of him go.

He was entering the ceremony when Caroline first laid eyes on him. She was filled with several different emotions. She was mad at him for breaking his promise, but also mad at him for letting her go. She was scared because she had no idea what she would say to him, or if she should even say anything to him. But most of all she was happy. For the first time in a long time she was smiling a genuine smile.

It was not until the end of the ceremony that Caroline saw Klaus again. He was congratulating Bonnie and Jeremy on their marriage. Half of her body was telling her to go towards him, but the other half could not want her to just stay where she was more. Right when she was about to turn around, and make a conscious effort to avoid him his eyes met hers. The moment they shared eye contact, they partook in a ten second long gaze. Neither one of them daring to look away.

Klaus was utterly speechless. He was filled with a rush of every feeling in the world, before settling on admiration. He looked at her and saw just how beautiful she remained. Part of that was because of her vampirism, but her new found confidence made the baby vampire even more of a muse. He couldn't help but get lost at the sight of her. What came to a surprise to him, as well as her, was that she was also getting lost with the sight of _him_.

After a moment to comprehend the event that just unfolded Klaus became bold and started walking towards her. Caroline frozen in her place. When he came into a 3 feet radius of her he smiled his signature dimple filled smile and walked right up to her.

Caroline was still trying to be calm and collected, but the sight of his smile made her smile show through.

"Hello love." He said as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Hi." She said. Her voice a little shaky.

"Would you care to join me for a walk? I always enjoyed our little adventures." He said looking into her eyes.

"Sure." She said. Her voice still shaky and hesitant.

They began to walk towards a forest that was nearby in silence. Either one of them wanting to break the ice. They both had no idea what to say, nor did they know what they should say. Eventually however Caroline being the talker that she is attempted.

"So... How have you been?" She asked looking up at him, admiring some of his best characteristics.

"I would love to say that I have been well. But the truth is that I have been fairly distraught. Ever since the day I last saw you, nothing has been the same. Of course there is no point in complaining. How have you been? I heard from Bonnie that you are now a beautician?" He asked trying to shift the conversation over to her.

"Yeah. I am. Its actually been wonderful. I got into the business pretty quickly, so there was no real struggle. But could we just clear the air?" She asked.

"Of course. What would you like to know?" He asked, already aware of what her questions may be.

"Why are you here? I mean you and Bonnie were never close, and from what I can remember you tried to kill both Bonnie and Jeremy a couple times, and now you are at their wedding. It seems kind of psycho-killer gone creepier to me."

"It was a chance to see you. But yes, I am aware of the promise that I made to you years back, and I do intend to keep that promise if that's what you truly desire. However there was also another promise that I would love to keep even more that I made at your high school graduation." He said looking at her almost in a puppy dog like way.

"I-um... I don't know what I want." She said looking down at the ground.

"That's okay love. Decisions are hard to make. But sweetheart before you choose to never see me again I would like to tell you that I am in love with you. I am not only in love with your beauty, or your smarts. Or any individual characteristic, just simply and utterly you, in all that, that means." He said looking her in the eyes, trying to guess how she may respond.

"Klaus. I- I think that it was obvious that I had feelings for you. I obviously care about you, and I honestly want the best for you. But you can't just show up every so often, declare your love for me, then expect me to just be swept off my feet. It doesn't work like that." She said, majority of her wanting to just give in.

"Come on. Give me a chance. You haven't even seen the whole of mystic falls, let alone the world, and you have decided that I am the last person you ever want to even try to be with. Please, let me take you to New Orleans. Let me show you what the world has to offer. Sweetheart this life that you say you are living is not living. Look me in the eye and tell me that you are truly happy being a semi-successful beautician in a city that has more dirt then people." He said looking at Caroline, who knew he was right.

"Okay. Fine. Maybe I am not happy, but I am still young. News flash I was actually born in this century, and I have several other centuries to fix my mistakes. I don't need to run off with you, to fulfill one of my fantasies." She said with a generous amount of attitude to at least try and make it look like she was not interested.

"Alright. So your choice is made then?" He asked with an obvious disappointed expression.

"I-I don't know." She said still not sure what she was feeling.

"Honestly, I am in love with you, and I really do want to give you a chance. I want to travel the world, and experience new things, but I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt." She said finally admitting her feelings to herself, and him.

"Love, I promise you as long as your by my side, you will never ever get hurt. You are the part of me that I have been searching for my entire life. You are the only person that I would ever wish to be by my side for the rest of eternity. I love you, and I always will." He said making her second guess all of her morals.

He put out his hand as a gesture to come with him.

_I don't like running round this old and empty house_

_So hold my hand I'll walk with you my dear_

_The stairs creek as you sleep it's keeping me awake _

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

Caroline hesitantly reached out and grabbed his hand which he then pulled towards his heart. He looked at her and smiled the biggest smile imaginable, and pulled her in close so that every inch of their bodies were touching, and gave her a kiss so deep that it was sure to leave bruises.

_And some days I can't even dress myself _

_It's killing me to see you this way_

_'Cause through the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

* * *

**Well thats it. I hope you liked it. The song that I wrote along with it was Little Talks. I thought it would go perfectly with the story line of Klaroline, and would be an utterly beautiful song to play in the background if this were to ever actually happen on The Vampire Diaries. **

**So again please let me know what you thought. If you have any suggestions I am also a very open minded person so I would love to hear them. If I do continue this story I will probably get into more detail of the day at the woods ;) and possibly some extra raunchy parts. So again please let me know what you thought. :) **


End file.
